Tala dirty Job
by KaiXTala4ever
Summary: Kai wants to help Tala from prostituting himself by buying Tala only for him but there is a problem, they don't love each other. KaiXTala yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it. I think it will start kind of boring so I hope you like it and after read it please review and message me okay see ya

_Chapter 1: The truth. _

_"It is a very sunny today…_" thinks a boy with silver hair in the front with dark blue hair in the back; he has two blue triangles and each side of his face and with red eyes that will make a person fall into his eyes per hour and hours. Kai was going to his school all by himself, than suddenly some one put a hand on Kai's shoulder. Kai turns around to see Tyson.

"What's up?" says Tyson.

"……" Kai doesn't answer he just looks away.

"Fine mah" Tyson says and leave Kai alone.

When Kai get to the high school a girl welcome him. "Hey Kai!" say the girl. "Hey…. Gloria…" Kai says with a serious voice. "Uh…Kai I heard that you break up with your "_girlfriend"_ and I was wondering if you like to go to a date with me?" says Gloria. While Kai and Gloria were talking, some other guys were talking about Kai in the classroom where they can see Kai from the window to the bottom where Kai was. "_I heard that he start dating girls because he wants to lie about his sexually." _Say a guy. _"Yeah, I heard that he was "gay**"** but he doesn't want to anyone know about it…"_ say other guy. All the guys start talking about Kai's ex-boyfriends and girlfriends; suddenly the door open and everybody turn around to see Kai standing there with Gloria. The whole classroom gets quiet while Kai it's walking to his desk. "So Kai are we going to a date or not!" says Gloria. "I don't know let me think about it….and I tell you later." Says Kai with his eyes closes.

"Yo! Kai what's up?" says Tyson with his annoying voice.

"Tyson what do you want?" asks Kai

"Or nothing here I brought something" Tyson throws something but it went way to high and hit on Kai's forehead and make Kai's forehead bleed.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry mah…." Tyson says with worry.

"….I will just go the nurse…" Kai stands up and goes toward the nurse office. "_I haven't see Tala the whole day, I know he is here today…did he live early? I don't think so I guess he is skipping class just like me"_ when Kai finish thinking of where Tala could be, he gets to the nurse office and sees the light off and door locked. Kai knocks several times but no one answers and when Kai is almost to leave a teacher comes from the nurse's office. "What do you want Hiwatari?" asks the teacher with an angry voice.

"I just came here for a bandage…" says Kai.

"Okay than, come in…" says the teacher looking around inside the nurse's office with a nervous look on his face.

"Damm it, I can't find the bandage…" curse the teacher under his breath. Kai just sigh to see that a teacher doesn't know where it's the aid kit, when Kai looks down he sees Tala's shoes. "_So this is where Tala has been all along." _thinks Kai with a devilish smile. Kai pull out the curtain where he thinks Tala is, and when he pulls out the curtain he sees Tala naked with his wrist tie to the bed's bar (or whatever there called) and sweaty.

"What the hell is this!" asks Kai with widen eyes. "Get lost teacher! I will tell on you for this!" Kai says and the teacher leave the nurse office.

"Tala, are you okay? Why you let a teacher do this to do?" Kai ask helping Tala.

"Kai….this is my job…I prostituted my self for money, I need the money to help my littler brother….." Tala says with a serious face, no emotion in Tala's faces. "Tala….you could find other job…." Kai ask putting his hand on Tala's chest. "No…." Tala says. "But why?" Kai asks. "I will tell you but first can you find my clothes its getting cold in here." Tala says blushing a little "Uh….sure" Kai blushes and looks away.

_Few minutes later…_

After Tala found he clothes he sits on the nurse's bed and tells to Kai the story. "Kai I have prostituted myself since 8 years old because I used to steal stuff from the market; my dad couldn't find any jobs and we were way to poor to buy food. One day a collage guy caught me stealing some cans of food. "_I'm sorry mister I won't do it again"_ I said. "_Don't worry kid I won't tell anyone only if you do me a favor…"_ said the collage guy, in that moment I was confused and went he took me to his apartment he took off my clothes and started kissing me all over the place of my body even in my private parts, later he pushed me to his bed….than he "_put it in"_ it felt so horrible, it was a horrible pained but I couldn't do anything because he was going to keep what I have done for so long. After he was done I felt so dirty and tired, I couldn't even see myself in the mirror, when he came back from taking a shower he give me money, enough money for me to buy food for a month." Tala said. "_If you keep doing this with me..you will get enough money to help your family_…" That was the word that collage guy." Says Tala. "Our relationship was for 7 months until he left to Japan to study in other collage. When I moved to this high school I couldn't find anyone that will pay me for doing with me, so in gym class I saw the gym's teacher so I thought he could be the guy and I was right…." Tala finished his story. "Look Kai I'm 19 now this is the only job that it's being good for me." Tala's beautiful blue eyes contact the fire wild red eyes of Kai. "Tala….how's this, I will _buy_ you only for me I don't like you and you don't like me, you will do this for money and I will do this for _pleasure_." Kai says with a sexy smile. "Deal" Tala says, and after Tala and Kai shakes their hands, Kai push Tala against the bed and pins his body against Tala's body. Kai takes off Tala's shirt and licks Tala's chest from top to bottom and bottom to top, later he take of Tala's pants and boxer, and he "_put it in" _Tala moans because of the pleasure, and Kai make a devilish/sexy smile to Tala.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

NEWS: Now KaiXTala4ever and WinterBlazeWolf are going to united they ideas for make the story more interesting!

p.s THANK you so mucchhh winterblazewolf for chapter 2!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

CHAPTER 2: Stupid phone Call.

Tala's POV

It's been a week since Kai bought me. I have moved in with him. I have been a prostitute almost all my life. I want someone to actually love me. It really does not feel good to be a prostitute.

Men, who claim they love you but only do it out of lust or even worst, power. I'm used to it already. But it doesn't mean I like it, because I hate it with every single fiber in my body. Not that everyone knows or cares for that matter.

I feel like an object being used over and over again. Like a rag doll. Thrown away after being used. I feel sick about it. I feel disgusted at myself for doing such a thing. But that can't be help, can it? I must to do this for my younger brother.

I looked up as the door to the bedroom I shared with Kai open. Kai came in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is there anything wrong? You don't look too happy," Kai whispered in my ear.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry," I said as he carried me to the bed, bridal style.

After that we had sex and he went to shower. I went in the bathroom to shower after he came out.

After that, I went out and went to the study room and pulled my homework out if my school bag. I sighed as I started doing the homework. 

Kai's POV

I have got to say that Tala is real good but I don't love him. I'm only doing this for pleasure and he's only doing it for money anyway. My cell phone starts ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Tyson's name flashing on the screen. I sighed as I answered it. 

¡°Hello Tyson what the heck do you want?¡± I asked in a bored tone.

¡°Oh...um¡­i¡­¡± Tyson stuttered.

¡°Tyson. You better ask what you what to ask or don't -and I mean don't- call me again,¡± I growled angrily.

¡°Fine! How do you do question 10 for the mathematics homework?¡± Tyson asked.

¡°I¡¯m not telling you. Do it yourself. Bye and please never call me again,¡± I said tiredly as I hung up on Tyson.

I really should thank Tyson for reminding me that there is homework today. I almost forgot. But then again, the great Kai Hiwatari is not one to thank people easily. Oh well. I pulled my homework and started doing it.

The next day  
Normal POV

Kai stepped into his class and was greeted by a smiling Gloria.

"Hey Kai". So have you thought about going out with me? She asked sweetly which made Kai want to vomit.

¡°You know what? I seriously thought about it and the answer is no. Bye! Kai said as Gloria ran out of the classroom, crying while Kai smirked.

Tala stepped in the classroom a moment later and sat at his usual place which was in the back corner by the window.

The teacher came in a few minutes later and started to teach.

Why the heck is History the first class? I really feel like sleeping, Kai thought sleepily as he tried his best to keep awake as the teacher drone on and on about World War 1.

Tala covered a yawn as he looked around the classroom. Barely anyone was listening. He looked out of the window and started day dreaming. 

The bell ringed to signal that the history period was over and everyone cheered as the teacher walked out of the classroom.

Kai and Tala got out of their seats at the same time and left the classroom for their rest period.

Kai sighed as he lay on the grass in the school's garden.

¡what's wrong? Tala asked as he lay down behind Kai.

¡Nothing. Just that I'm very, very tired, Kai said as he closed his eyes. 

Tala laughed and said, ¡°Told you not to stay up too late doing the essay last night. It's not even due this week,

¡I just like to do things earlier,

¡You mean more than earlier right?¡± Tala said as Kai opened his eyes to glare at him.

Tala just smirked as he too closed his eyes. Kai closed his eyes shortly afterwards as they waited for the bell that will signal the end of their rest period.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please don't forget to review thanks, and I hope that you like it.


End file.
